jumpcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
II (Rankup Course)
General Information II is the first Rankup Course of Jumpcraft. Most players who beat I easily can also beat II, however II introduces some more advanced jumps, such as a four block jump, basic ladder parkour, and jumps where there is some blockage (not full neos though). Many of Rankup II's jumps are life or death, but the short length of the course means this is not a big issue. The only mandatory four block jump provides a well positioned momentum block, so timing or force momentum is not a needed skill. There are some other jumps where a four block jump can be used (mainly for speedruns) but in these cases there is a block that is lower than the rest so a four block jump is not needed. Structure Rankup II is in the theme of a library. There are four main areas: Floor 1 (Ground), Floor 2, Floor 3, and Ceiling. The map is fully symmetrical but players should choose the side which matches their strafe preferences. Floor 1 is a sequence of jumps which zig zag from the middle of the map to the edges, until the player reaches the back end. There is some simple ladder and trapdoor parkour (however toggling trapdoors is not required), along with straightforward regular jumps. The transition to Floor 2 is a short section where the player goes back towards the start on some lamp posts, then soon returns back up, leading to Floor 2. None of Floor 2's jumps are life or death except a ladder strafe jump, which can be a bit challenging for newer players. Other than this jump, Floor 2 is very simple, with some basic regular, trapdoor and ladder parkour jumps. The transition to Floor 3 is a few jumps (which are life or death) into two stone slab spiral pillars, which should be very easy for anyone at this point. A momentum four block jump shortly follows this which enters Floor 3. Failure of this jump, if the player holds their walk key, will simply return to the beginning of the transition. Floor 3 consists of a few jumps which are made easiest by jumping from the regular bookshelf height to a lower block in the next bookshelf. Just before entering the ceiling, a troll hole is placed. If the player is tricked into falling into this hole (which deceivingly says it is where to collect the prize), they have to reset the map as they get stuck, in a room with some teasing signs. Ceiling is the final stretch, and consists of a few simple jumps, along with some very basic fence parkour on top of lights hanging from the ceiling. The only real risk of failing the fence parkour is falling in the centre of four fences, which is easy to avoid with some care. The rankup sign, opposite the start of the Ceiling section, is directly above the start. Past Versions II has had a few versions in the past since it was first made Trivia WIP Category:Rankup